Refrigerated dough or fresh dough, i.e., dough contained in a container and sold out of the refrigerated case at the grocery store, has long been a popular item. Typically, the dough is chemically leavened and formulated for storage in containers which will maintain the pressure generated by the leavening action of the leaveners of the dough. All a cook need do to prepare biscuits or the like from the contained dough is to open the container and place the dough in the oven and bake.
Two problems have been attendant with such products. One problem is a low baked specific volume, a typical average volume of which is about 3.7 cc per gram. The second problem is that the chemically leavened refrigerated dough does not bake up like a yeast-leavened bread, that is, it does not exhibit yeast bread characteristics, particularly texture, specific volume and has less desirable taste.
The present invention provides a product and methods of manufacturing a product which will result in a baked loaf of bread or the like produced from refrigerated dough which has a more bread-like texture than current refrigerated dough. Bread-like texture in bread is achieved by use of yeast-leavening and other bread-making steps which are not attendant with the manufacture of refrigerated dough nor are they adapted for producing refrigerated dough.
It was unexpectedly found that by laminating the dough having alternating layers of shortening and flour/water matrix that a bread-like texture using chemical leavening in the dough can be achieved if the thickness of the layers are held within certain ranges.
The taste problems are caused by the use of slow acting leaveners such as SAPP. Slow acting leavener are typically phosphates and have taste problems when used. However, the use of slow acting leaveners has been required because of manufacturing problem related to excessive dough rising during manufacturing before the dough can be placed into a can.
The present invention provides a simple expedient to solve this problem permitting the use of fast acting leaveners which normally are blander, for example, GDL.